


Strawberries and Cigarettes

by shiirxtakashii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Minor Season 7 Spoilers, Post voltron, SHEITH - Freeform, Singing, domestic sheith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Song: Strawberries and Cigarettes - Troye Sivan





	Strawberries and Cigarettes

Silence surrounded Keith as he shifted out of bed, much later than he had anticipated. The dry summer air of the desert all around him filled his lungs, the heat making almost impossible to breathe.

Shiro had been gone for hours, off to work at the garrison in search of anything they might need.

Keith wasn’t bothered by the silence, he had grown so used to it from being alone for years. But even when Shiro was there, the silence between, settled together in their bed was always a comfort to him.

Entering their newly (not finished entirely yet) kitchen, he flipped on the light, the afternoon sun already starting to set below the dunes of the desert. Another late night where he shouldn’t have stayed up late, memorizing every part of his partners face as if it would disappear all over again.

Sighing as he watched the light flicker on, the power still not the best, he shuffled to the sink, turning on the tap and letting the water startup. The pipes made the most awful noise, breaking the silence entirely before water started slowly coming out. Another thing they would need to work on.

Filling up a cup, before turning off the faucet, it makes the same noise as it drained back into itself.

Looking out at the sunset mentally hitting himself for sleeping in so late, he walked over to the table and stood over the radio. He hesitated to turn it on for a moment, debating if he wanted to keep the silence or have noise again.

Deciding, he tapped the switch and the radio roared to life, starting out as static before turning on to some country station Shiro seemed to enjoy. Keith shook his head, turning the dial to flip through the station of static after static until something a little more his taste tuned in.

The station was still covered in the white noise, but it was better than the stuff Shiro listened to (He’d never admit he loved hearing Shiro sing along to those awful songs with his awful country accent).

The radio show hosts talked for a bit, talking about daily news or some game they played before a song started playing and they went silent. This is all Keith had wanted, moments to himself to just listen to anything but the silence around him

Though the reception was absolutely horrible, he could make out the words to a song he had listened to more times than he was willing to admit to himself.

The song started out with just a small beat before a voice started playing. Keith was quiet at first to sing along, even when he was alone he was shy and sang low and more to himself than anyone else.

_“Remember when we first met,”_

Keith loved the first line, the song itself reminded him of Shiro, and the first line did that more than anything. It brought back the first day they had ever met, the second he had stolen his partner's car, everything he had done that day was what led him to Shiro. And to who he would spend the rest of his life with.

_“So you sat and stared at my lips, and I could already feel your kiss,”_

Keith’s voice got higher with each passing moment, getting more comfortable singing to himself. He swayed back and forth, eyes closed as he set the empty glass, previously full of water, down so he wouldn’t drop it.

The song went on for a few more versus’, Keith humming along and swaying, spinning around by himself in the dimly lit kitchen. The sun had set completely outside, the sky turning a deep red that shifted to blue and purple to black with stars speckled across it.

_“Remember when you taught me_ fate _,”_

A sudden familiar voice broke Keith out of his state, they had sung the line together, Keith’s quieter than the other but still loud enough to mesh perfectly with the other. He turned, opening his eyes to land on Shiro, standing in the doorway with a huge smile plastered on his lips.

_“Said it’d be worth the wait,”_

Shiro continued, taking a step towards Keith.

Keith walked over to the radio, twisting the dial to turn it down a bit before running over to Shiro and wrapping his arms around his neck, their lips meeting.

“You weren’t gone for very long,” Keith said when the kiss parted, nuzzling his head under Shiro’s chin.

“I was gone all day, you just slept too long,” Shiro chuckled, beginning to sway him, the music still going between them. “Why don’t you sing like that around me?”

Keith hid his face, not wanting Shiro to see the bright cherry red it had turned when he realized Shiro had been watching him.

“How much did you see?” Keith asked, his voice slightly muffled from Shiro’s chest.

“A good enough amount,” Shiro muttered back, resting his lips on the top of Keith’s head, burying them in his hair.

“And you have apparently heard me singing that song before…” Keith muttered pulling away and going over to the radio, turning the dial to turn it back up before walking back to Shiro and taking his hands.

Shiro laughed, nodding and putting his hands around Keith, resting them on his lower back. Keith followed suit, wrapping his arms around the other neck. The two of them stepping back and forth, letting the only sound between them be the horrible static-filled music from the radio.

_“Long nights, daydreams,”_   Both of them sang in unison, completely melting into each other.

“I love you, ‘Kashi,” Keith said, letting his eyes flutter closed in comfort.

Shiro smiled, pulling Keith slightly closer, their chests barely an inch apart.

“I love you too, Strawberry,” Shiro replied, obviously getting a surprised noise from Keith and a slight giggle after, both of them giggling together as they danced, Shiro twirling Keith every once in a while.

_“Strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> S7 isn't even out yet and it's already destroyed my entire being. 
> 
> Twitter: shiirxtakashii


End file.
